


[授权翻译]拥抱日常/cuddling routine

by azarsin



Series: 咬尾巴 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hale家族存活, M/M, Pre-Slash, 儿童小说, 年少的Peter Hale, 幼儿Stiles, 暖甜, 竹马成双, 肌肤饥渴症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Peter不怎么轻易表达自己的感情，不同于他的家人，他的族群，他并不会主动施予触碰。那不是他能随意做到的事。





	[授权翻译]拥抱日常/cuddling routine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cuddling routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910355) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> Many thanks to nezstorm for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 超级感谢nezstorm太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！

      Peter不怎么轻易表达自己的感情，不同于他的家人，他的族群，他并不会主动施予触碰。那不是他能随意做到的事。

      倒不是说他会回避这些，当Talia将一只手落在他后颈时他会接受，在他姐姐的小崽子们将他扑倒在沙发上时，他也不会将他们推开。他不会绕开这些绒毛球。

但他从不鼓励人们触碰他，他乐得享受拥有自己的空间，他的私人泡泡很少被戳破。

然而当周围有只极其依恋你的幼崽的时候，好吧。Peter的私人空间变得有点狭小。

尽管Peter没有特意在留心，但显而易见Stiles简直肌肤饥渴。

小男孩为自己能得到全部注意力而感到洋洋得意，他对身边的每一个人都雀跃地说个不停，小胖手指攀着对方的袖子，双腿缠在对方的身体上。

可是就算Hale家所有人都乐于对他百般纵容（甚至包括Cora，不论她摆出多么嫌弃的表情），Peter仍旧是Stiles最喜欢拥抱依偎的人。

他之前就已经非常黏着Peter了，在他披着狐狸皮的那几周，不论Peter去哪儿他都跟在后面。然而现在，男孩对Peter的需要却更加直白热烈。在沙发里看动画片时摊开四肢压在他身上；在甜点时间爬上Peter的大腿，用那双棕色的大眼睛凝视着他，直到Peter分享他的甜品；或者在夜里溜上Peter的床，声称自己有怪兽躲在自己床底下。

（奇怪的是，在他做噩梦的时候他却从不会来找Peter，而Peter却总是明白什么时候应该去安抚这孩子。）

Peter仍然不怎么鼓励这种行为，但他从来不会拒绝，只是让男孩将他抱得更紧。


End file.
